Child of the Sun, Man of the Moon
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "A girl who used be as bright as the sun, a man who is only the shadow of the moon... my my, this should be an interesting story." Levi/Krista Fairy tale-Medieval AU
1. Prologue

**Uh hi? This is my first SNK fan fiction and I am very excited to start. Sorry if the pairing throws you off I have a very weird taste in pairings that usually results in things like this.**

* * *

_Hmmm…. Ah! Let us being our story this way. _

_Once upon a time in a kingdom lost to our history, in a time of war and loss, there was a soldier. He was known to be the greatest man alive. He was known to have a cold expression but his skill in the battlefield was unmatched. Through his skill, he won the heart of the princess. This did not sit well with her adopted brother, a prince just as strong as the soldier. This resulted in a terrible feud that ended with the soldier being banished by his own beloved. _

_The soldier was sent to a barren land filled with poverty and sickness with only a few loyal soldiers who saw that he had been wronged. He had become a shadow on the moon._

* * *

_In a barren land there lived a girl surrounded by poverty and ailment. She was known for her kind actions and bravery among the sad land and its people. She was known as the sun in the shadows. She lived with a scary woman who was her kind cousin. The two women were always seen together. One day she was informed of a terrible thing. Her mother had been taken by the ailment that had cursed their home. _

_In this tragedy, the barren land lost its little piece of sun._

* * *

**Uhh.. more to come soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hehe hello! I hope you will all enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Banished Soldier and the Orphan**

* * *

"Krista!" a strong female voice called from the kitchen of a small shack. Ymir sighed and looked to the room that she and her cousin shared. She rubbed her hand on her apron and walked into the room to check on the girl. As she entered the room she saw that Krista was already awake. Ymir looked down at the floor with her smoked topaz eyes. She had been intending to scold her but it had been hard to even gather the courage to say anything more than her name.

"Yes…" the girl replied turning to her with bloodshot turquoise eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… breakfast is ready." She mumbled. "Come eat..."

"Where did you find the food?" she asked with a bored voice.

"I won it from that kid Connie." She replied. "Come eat." She walked out of the room trying to suppress a sigh. It had been hard since her Aunt Petra had died; Krista seemed to have changed massively in a terrible way.

Krista gave out a long sigh as Ymir left the room. She stood up with a sad look; she was in no mood to eat, in all honesty. What point was there in eating now? She really did not know what she had to live for besides her cousin, and even then there was always a possibility that Ymir would probably one day die from malnutrition. She walked into the kitchen looking at the meal. She was surprised at how much Ymir had managed to swindle off of her gambling.

"This is a lot…" she muttered taking a seat.

"I know… I might be finding work soon. The old castle was said to be given to a strong soldier and they'll probably need farm-hands." Ymir said taking a sip of her drink. "You should see if you could get a position as a maid."

"I guess…" she whispered trying to force herself to eat. "Do you think that the soldier's presence will help anything?"

"I think so… If anything it'll be a refresher. Maybe his subordinates could teach us those fancy farming tricks that they have in the capital." Ymir replied stuffing her face. "It could be a good thing since I heard that Hanji Zoe is among his subordinates."

Krista's eyes widened at the mention of the woman. "The famous alchemist?" she asked curiously.

"The one and only in the world. As it turns out, they're related and have been close as children." Ymir stated looking at her harshly. "Eat."

Krista flinched a bit at the command and quickly complied by taking a bite of her food. "That's good." She mumbled. "Thank you for the food."

"Eat it all." Ymir chastised. "We are in no position to be wasting food."

* * *

"LEVI~!" a loud abrupt cry caused the travelers to flinch.

Levi groaned at the person who yelled and growled, "WHAT HANJI?" He was in no mood to deal with the ecstatic woman at the moment. He was still very tired from the days of traveling to Bamir. From what he knew, Bamir was a region that had suffered severe food shortage despite being a farming community. Conditions there had gotten so terrible that the kingdom of Bastille had declared it a separate entity.

"We're almost there! Isn't this exciting?" Hanji said as she rode up to meet with him. "I feel kind of bad that we have to tell them that the main government in Bastille literally kicked them to the side."

"I am the one who has to deal with it. I still don't understand why you and the others followed me…" He replied in a bitter tone. "I was supposed to be banished."

"And we came along because it wasn't fair!" She replied holding her head up high. "Besides, Erwin is from Bamir. He says it's a beautiful place."

"It was…" Erwin interjected from the side. "The last letter I received from sister Petra was that farm lands are no longer useable and that the whole place is surrounded by a plague."

Hanji's smile faltered for a moment. "Well! I, the ever great Hanji Zoe, shall help save Bamir and make it a great kingdom that not even Bastille can defeat!" she announced.

"Shut up, you giant troll." Levi chastised. "We're banished and you already want to cause more trouble."

Hanji gave a huff at his words. She was simply trying to look at the positive side of things. What else could she do considering that their own kingdom had left them for dead all because the prince didn't want Levi and Erin to marry? "Stupid prince." She mumbled sourly.

Erwin gave a sigh and said, "Hanji, you really should look at it from Levi's point of view. We're banished. We have little to nothing except Bamir and even then, my home is a lost cause. Hope… is not a privilege we are entitled to."

Levi gave a small grunt and mumbled, "And that is my fault."

"Shut it, troll." Hanji stated. "You aren't at fault here. Who was supposed to know that Mikasa was such a bastard to begin with? Besides, Erin is missing out!"

Levi said nothing and simply returned to his quiet state. Erwin sighed and gave Hanji and scolding glare to which she returned an innocent smile. She looked at Levi for a moment before looking ahead. _Poor Levi… he would never admit that he's hurt by Erin's betrayal… I wish hope could come back to us. To him._

* * *

Krista and Ymir spent most of the day helping out in the small infirmary. Krista tried to smile but it was hard due to the memories of her dying mother. Many of the children looked at her with hopeful smiled waiting for her to tell them stories.

"Krista!" a young girl named Sasha called from her bed. "Tell us the story of the sun and the moon."

Krista smiled at her and said, "Are you sure you want to hear that?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease." The child whined while clasping her hands together.

Krista sighed and walked over to the over ecstatic girl. A group of children followed and gathered onto the bed with excited smiles. Krista let a small smile cover her hollow face as she began to speak. "Once upon a time, when God and his saints still roamed the earth there was Saint Luna who was a handsome man with eyes as silver as the stars and hair as black as night, and there was Saint Sol who was beautiful woman with amber eyes who shine so bright that her light brought hope even to the darkest of places."

"Like you Krista!" one child exclaimed happily. "You are our Saint Sol!"

Krista blushed at the child's innocent statement and replied, "I am not like Saint Sol… but back to the story. One day Sol and Luna met each other. It was love at first sight for both of them but god told them that they could not be together. He did not say it to be cruel; he said it because each time that Luna would embrace Sol the world would become dark and filled with sorrow. He told that they could be lovers but their embraces could only be short and rare. Both Sol and Luna agreed to it because the world was the cradle of life. In the end, Sol and Luna live waiting for the rare day were they can meet again which is why on certain days on certain years the sky will be black. It is the sun and the moon embracing."

"Oh my! It's Sir Levi and his Calvary!" a woman shouted causing everyone to look at the windows.

Krista got up with the rest of the children and quickly made her way to the window. Once she got there, she looked to the group of soldiers. She felt her eyes widen at the familiar sight of her uncle Erwin. She looked over to the rest of the men and noticed the cold face of Levi the Strong. Her eyes widened surprised at how handsome he was in person. _He really is handsome! His face though… It is filled with such sorrow._

Levi disliked how the people looked at him as he entered. Their eyes seemed to light up with hope. He looked around and noticed from a window of a large building a beautiful girl with golden hair and turquoise eyes with rosy velvet cheeks. Unlike the others, she was staring directly at him with intrigued eyes. It felt like a burden to keep on looking so he turned away. That stare had felt like hours compared to the few seconds it had been.

"Sir—after we get to the manor— may I go visit my sister and niece?" Erwin asked as they rode on.

"Do what you please. I am not here to order you around." He replied monotonously.

"Hey! I and the grumpy one should come with you! I want to get a scope of this place and Levi needs some air." Hanji suggested with an enthusiastic smile.

Erwin hesitated for a moment and responded, "Ah… well if you insist."

Levi looked at them and turned away saying, "I am in no mood to get air, troll."

"He'll come around." Hanji stated with a proud huff. "I always get my way!"

Erwin sighed and rolled his eyes. _Today is going to be longer than I want it to be._

* * *

**So thank you for reading chapter 1! I feel like I am writing a bit out of character but oh well!**

**As for the pairings that this story will have and/or mention are as following:**

**-Levi/Female! Eren**

**-Male! Mikasa/ Female! Eren**

**-Levi/Krista**

**-Erwin/Ymir**

**And I am considering making Eren suffer by having Mikasa leave for Annie.**


End file.
